random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornadospeed's Version of "The Epic Story of Meap" Classic
I really need to *Either restore or rewrite Parts 1-14. Need to add Epicness, Unexpectedness, and much moar Random-ness. And escpecially... MORE MEAP!!! *Add pictures!!!!! This is Tornadospeed's "Epic Story of Meap" page. More pictures coming soon! This can only be edited by Tornadospeed. Go here to find out about the characters. Part 1: Change of Mind Zenta: *Leaves cookie shop* Ok, Meap. Here's the cookie you wanted... Meap: MEAP MEAP! MEAP! Translator: He says he wants a bagel instead. Zenta: WHAT!!?!?! My Computer: Faaaiiillll :P Zenta: Hey Computer, can I borrow 200 bucks? My Computer: Sure. *Gives 200 bucks* Zenta: Thanks. *Runs off* My Computer: You're wel- HEY WAIT! YOU TRICKED ME! Translator: Faaaiiillll :P My Computer: STOP MOCKING ME!!! Meap: Meap... Translator: He says he still needs a bagel. My Computer: I'd get it, but Zenta stole my money. Translator: ITS THE NBC TURKEY!!!!! My Computer: WHERE!?! Translator: Never mind, false alarm. Zenta: *Runs back* *Catches breath* Here are three dozen bagels... *Faints* Meap: Meap! Meap! My Computer: Does he even eat bagels? Translator: I don't know. Zenta: This story fails, can the creator put me in a different story? My Computer: *Slaps Zenta* Don't break the Fourth Wall! Fourth Wall: *Cracks* Oww :(... Meap: Meap... Translator: He says he'd rather have a cookie. Zenta: *Sets self on fire* WHAT DID YOU SAY!?! My Computer: *Opens a portal* I'm going home now! *Enters portal* Part 2: Meeting Phineas and Ferb Zenta, Meap, My Computer, and Translator: *Arrives at Phineas and Ferb's house* My Computer: *Jumps out portal* I'm here. Zenta: *Knocks on door* Phineas: *Answers* Yes? Zenta: Hi. We found Meap, and we were wondering what he eats. Phineas: Hmm, that's a tough question. Ferb!! Ferb: *Arrives* Phineas: Ferb, what does Meap eat? Ferb: *Shrugs* Phineas: Oh well, sorry. Bye! Phineas: *Closes door* Translator: Who wants toast? Silence Translator: Oh well, more for me. *Eats toast* Zenta: Well this was a short part. Fourth Wall: *Cracks more* STOP Dx Meap: Meap! Translator: He still wants that cookie. My Computer: *Burps* Heh heh... Zenta: *Sets self on fire* WHAT DID YOU DO!?!? My Computer: I don't know, but here's what I'm doing. *Runs* Meap: Meap. Translator: Now he wants a doughnut. Zenta: YOU WANT A DOUGHNUT? HAVE A BILLION DOUGHNUTS! *Doughnuts fall from the sky* Zenta: How did I do that!? My Computer: Phew. Translator: Well I've definitely seen this before. Part 3: Sonic's Interference Sonic: *Runs by* Sonic: *Stops at Meap* is that a doughnut? My Computer: It's a billion doughnuts! Sonic: *Eats one* Ew, blueberry jelly. Darius: *Walks by* Hey, what's with the doughnuts? Meap: Meap! Translator: Zenta did it. Zenta: *With mouth full* Delicious! Darius: I want some too! *Takes a few* Meap: Meap... My Computer: That's enough doughnuts, monkey boy! My Computer: *Takes Meap's doughnut* Meap: MEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meap: *Kicks My Computer* My Computer: Oh god! *Creates portal* *Enters portal* Zenta: Oh no! *Breaks self into pieces* Translator: ... Meap: MEEEAAA- *Turns happy again* Meap! *Eats doughnut* Sonic: *Emerges from pile of doughnuts* Guys, this pile is full of chocolate glazed! Meap: Meap. Scene is empty except for doughnuts, Meap, Translator, and Sonic. Sonic: LOL, more for me :D *Takes a doughnut Meap was reaching for* Meap: *Deep voice* Meap, Meap... Sonic: *Gets beat up* Fourth Wall: Yay, I didn't break in this part! Fourth Wall: *Cracks* NOOOO Dx Part 4: Foods You Don't Wanna Eat My Computer: *Exits portal* I'm back. Translator: *Puts Zenta's pieces together* Zenta: Thanks. Meap: Meap. Sonic: Can I keep the doughnuts? Meap: Meeeeaappppp.... Translator: I wouldn't if I were you. Sonic: OK. *Leaves* My Computer: Guys, follow me! I know a good place we can go! Cheese: *Hops by* RUN! IT'S THE MICROWAVE! *Hops away* Microwave: *Hops by* GRRRR! *Shoots lightning* Zenta, Cheese, My Computer, and Translator: O_O My Computer: This is what you'd normally see at the place we're going. Translator: I don't wanna go anymore! Meap: Meap! Translator: Right, lets go! Zenta, Meap, and Translator: *Follows My Computer* Meap: Meap Meap! Zenta: *Opens Door* Zenta, Meap, My Computer, and Translator: O_O Foods and Appliances fight each other Meap: Meap! My Computer: I wanna go home! D: Zenta: Oh, get over it you big baby. Meap: *Watches a fried chicken attack a blender with a knife* Meap: Chicken! Translator: What do you know, he learned a new word. My Computer: I'M LEAVING! *Slams door shut* Zenta: Hey where's my foot? My Computer: *Runs away with Zenta's foot* Zenta: Dang. Part 5: Churros Zenta: Aww, Computer's gonna miss the fun. Phineas: Hello, welcome to our world of talking and walking foods and appliances! Zenta and Translator: O_O Meap: Meap! Phineas: Oh, hi Meap! Meap: Meap! Chicken! Zenta: LOL! Translator: Who wants churros! Phineas and Zenta: I DO! Meap: Meap! Translator: *Gives everyone churros* Zenta: Yay, churros all around! Translator: On the count of three, unsheathe your churros! Phineas, Translator, and Zenta: One, two, three *unsheathes churros* Meap: Meap! *unsheathes churro* Microwave: *Zaps Meap's churro with lightning* Meap: *In dark voice* Meap meap.... 30 Seconds Later... Microwave: *Dented and broken* Aaaaaah... *Miniature explosion occurs* Phineas, Zenta, and Translator: O_O Meap: Meap! My Computer: That was awesome! Zenta: Where'd you come from? My Computer: Secret hatch. Earlier... My Computer: *Opens secret hatch on cieling* My Computer: *Peaks in* Meap: *Beats up Microwave* My Computer: This is cool. *Eats popcorn* Now... Zenta: Oh. My Computer: Can- can I have a churro? Meap: Meap! Translator: We're out of churros D: ENGAGE COFFEE BREAK! Zenta: *Sips coffee* That is a good cup of joe. Part 6: "We Don't Sell Churros Here" At the Store... Translator: *Gets a cart* My Computer: We should ask the clerk. Meap: Meap Meap! At the Checkout Table... Clerk: We don't sell churros here. Mordecai and Rigby: AWWW! Translator: How did you guys get here? Rigby: Secret hatch. Earlier... Mordecai and Rigby: *Lifts floor tile up* *Climbs out* Now... Translator: Oh. Meap: Meap! Zenta: Well! Who does sell churros!? Clerk: I don't know. Go look in Mexico or something. Pops: I'll pay you more than enough for some churros! Clerk: I DON'T WANT YOUR DANG LOLLIPOPS! Zenta: Where'd you come from? Pops: Secret hatch! *Points to green floor tile* Zenta: What's with all the secret hatches lately? Keyboard Cat: *Plays signature song* Translator: That was awkward. My Computer: More like random. Meap: Meap! Part 7: Mexico At a Mexican Resturant... Pops, My Computer, Zenta, Meap, and Translator all sit at a table. Waiter: Would you like a dessert today, sirs? Translator: We'll have the churros, please! Pops, My Computer, and Zenta: YAY! Meap: Meap! Waiter: Coming right up, sir. *Goes to kitchen* Pops: Hey guys! Translator, My Computer, and Zenta: What? Meap: Meap? Pops: We can all be turds! Translator, My Computer, and Zenta: OOOOOOHHHHHHH!! Meap: MEEEEEAAAPPPP!! Waiter: Here is your dessert, sir. Translator: Thank you! My Computer: That was easy! *Presses Easy Button* Easy Button: That was easy! Zenta: I know! Meap: Meap! Keyboard Cat: *Plays signature song* Zenta: Will you cut that out? Meap: Meap! *Eats churro* Zenta: *Secretly puts whipped cream on churro* Everyone stares at him Zenta: What? Meap: *Sees a man wearing a fried chicken T-shirt* Chicken! Meap! Chicken! My Computer: Hey Translator? Translator: Yeah? My Computer: Do you think in English or Cockroach? Zenta: xD Translator: That doesn't make any sense Dx Meap: Meap! Translator: I know, Meap. You're right. Zenta: What'd he say? Translator: He says this churro things gotten old. Zenta: I'll say. It's been going on for three parts, and that's long enough. Fourth Wall: *Snap* Pleasse! Call a doctor... *Coughs* Part 8: A Farm Meap: Meap! Translator: Great idea! Translator: Meap says we should have a turkey and clam farm! Zenta: *Spits out tea* My Computer: That's a horrible idea! Zenta: Well I think it just might work! My Computer: I'm lying. It's a great idea. Translator: Need a napkin? *Hands Computer a napkin* My Computer: Yeah. *Takes napkin* Zenta: It's a great idea, but how can we afford the property, let along get turkeys and clams? Meap: Meap! Translator: My, you're right! Translator: Meap knows where to go! Later... Sign: FREE FARM Zenta: it can't be that easy! Translator: Who do you think is giving it away, and why? Pops: Who cares, it's free! Zenta: Hey, where's Computer? Earlier... Portal opens My Computer: AAAHHH *Gets sucked in* Now... Meap: Meap, meap... Translator: He says he feels like in an alternate universe, there's a portal inside a porta-potty. Zenta: Ewww... who wants my churro, I'm not hungry right now. Meap: Meap! *Goes inside barn* Zenta: Who wants to get some turkeys? Pops 2: *Falls from the sky* Ahh, where am I? Pops: Ahh, I must have ate a bad churro! Pops 2: Are you my brother? Pops: Are you MY brother? Meap: Meap! Translator: He says he has the feeling that each of us has a counterpart from another world. Translator: Except for Zenta. Zenta: Hey, no fair! Why don't I have a counterpart D:< Part 9: A Random Episode Mario Head: OH BOY! I get to move along the ground! *Slides on the ground* Movin' on the ground, movin' on the ground... Zenta: ... NBC Turkey: *Farts colors* Translator: O_o Zenta: WTC, where did these freaks come from? Mario Head: Hey, where did everybody go? Meap: Meap! Translator: Tornadospeed HAS tobut these guys in this story -_- Fourth Wall: *Faint wailing* *Falls apart* Translator: Hey, no more Fourth Wall. HI EVERYBODY! MY REAL NAME IS STEVE!!! Zenta: O_o Meap: Meap! Translator/Steve: Hey you out there, can I borrow a moustache translator? You: I don't have one. Mort: I DO! *Gives* My Computer:﻿ Hey, we never made that clam farm. Translator/Steve: *Gives Meap Moustace Translator* Zenta: Hey, good point. Translator: I have a confession; my name's not Steve. It's Arnold. Translator/Arnold: *Takes sign out* Yay, the farm is ours! NBC Turkey: BAWWCK? My Computer: Hey, lets house the NBC Turkey! He seems lost. Zenta: Ok! Meap: Hello, gentlemen. Mort: YAY A MOUSTACE! *Takes moustace translator* Meap: Meap. Mort: ITS TICKILY :D! Mario Head: Begin typing now. Translator/Arnold: Ok! *Types on My Computer* My Computer: Hey, stop, you're gonna start up Diablo II. Mort: I'll do it! *Types randomly on My Computer* Mario Head: Your fingers musta be getting tired! My Computer: *Diablo II starts* Meanwhile... NBC Turkey: I can talk you know. Zenta: Ok. Want some colors? NBC Turkey: Those make my stomach churn! Pops: I have some clams! *Gives clams to Zenta* Zenta: Where did you come from? Pops 2: Wait, I have more clams! Pops: Good job, brother me! Pops 2: Thanks! Part 10: Super Clams Zenta: Ooohhh.... so who wants to make a trip to the sea and get some salt water complete with a week supply of phytoplankton﻿? (Silence) NBC Turkey: *Sneaks away* Mort: I'll do it! Zenta: Who are you? My Computer: *Runs by* HHEEEELLLPPPP!!!! VIRUSES!!!!!! ARRRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!! Pops: I got the water! *Pours it in clam section* Meap: MEAP! *Runs away* Clams: *Sneaks away* Clam 1: STOP IN THE NAME OF CLAMS! Clam 2: That'll work. Clam 3: I don't like it ):< My Computer: I HAVE VIRUSES!!!!!! Viruses: RAAAAAAWRRRRRRRRR! *Transforms My Computer into a virus monster* Clam 1: We're done here. Clams: *Spits water at virus monster* Viruses: AAARRGGGGG My Computer: *Crashes* Mario Head: That musta hurt! Now it's time to move on da ground! Mort: YAY CLAMS!! NBC Turkey: BOCK! Mario Head: Movin' on the ground, movin' on the ground... Pops: That was turdy! Translator/Arnold: TURRDDSS!!! Translator: Also, my name is really Bertram. Zenta: Ok, you're just making that up, aren't ya? Translator: Maybe :3 Mort: I AM! My real name is Regonald :3 Now's a good time for a coffee break Zenta: *Almost presses button 1* Everyone: NO! My Computer: THAT BUTTON LAUNCHES ALL OUR NUCLEAR MISSLES! Zenta: Then which one gets me a latte? Translator: That would be the other one. Zenta: *Presses button 2 which is identical to button 1* Man, what idiot designed this? Translator: You did. Part 11: Hospital At The Computer Doctors Hospital... Doctor: Well, you'll be better in a week. Translator: At least only one person is hurt. Zenta: *Gets dented* AKK BY BACK! Meap: Meap! Translator: Quick, take him to the Metal Hospital! Mort: I'll do it! Later... Translator: Dude... that says "Mental Hospital" Mort: Maybe... :3 Translator: *Throws Mort into Mental Hospital* Mort: WEEEEEE Mort: Yay I'm checking myself in! *Checks self in* Zenta: I'm just kidding! *Repairs self* Translator: WHAT THE!? Zenta: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Digitalizes* *Turns into Whitehack* Meap: MEAP! Whitehack: Oh snap. Translator: HEY, GREAT TO SEE YA! Whitehack: You too. Translator: Hey, where's Zenta? Whitehack: Over there. Translator: That's garbage. Where is he? Whitehack: On top of your garbage. Zenta: *From on top of garbage* HI!! Three Days Later... My Computer: *Activates* At the Clam Farm... My Computer: *Approaches* Zenta: Here you go, clammies :D *Feeds clams* Meap: Meap! My Computer: *Beeps* Bonjour, frères et amis fantastiques. Zenta: *Whispers* Did you fix Computer? Translator: But it hasn't been a week, how did he escape? Earlier... Doctor: I'm coming in to do maintina- My Computer: *Freezes doctor* My Computer: *Blasts lasers at window* *Jumps out window* Now... Mario Head: Itsa donut! NBC Turkey: Need some wings? *Thousands of turkeys follow NBC Turkey* Everyone: O_O Zenta: YOU GUYS DON'T PAY ME ENOUGH TO DO THIS! Meap: Meap! Mario Head: OH BOY! Now I get to move on the ground! Here we go! Movin' on the ground, movin' on th- Zenta: ARGG SHUT UP ALREADY! My Computer: *Beeps* Zenta: GET HIM! Translator: *Bags My Computer* Zenta: NOT HIM! Translator: Ok. *Bags Floating Mario Head* Mario Head: Itsa dark... my nose feelsa funny against thisa bag. Part 12: Pika-Chew: Pokemon Gum Meap: *Watches TV inside the turkey/clam farm's barn* TV: Are you bored with your tired old gum? THEN TRY PIKA-CHEW! The only gum that uses real pokemon power to give you the strength you need! *In fast and low voice* Warning: Several side effects inculde iching, burning, playing Pokemon all day, wanting to fire your laser, and choking. Pikachu biproducts, triproducts, and monoproducts may be included. Do not not swallow and note how we are confusing you by using a double negative. Use product as directed. Get while supplies last. Results may vary. Meap: Meap! Zenta: What's up, Meap. Meap: Meap! *Points at TV* Zenta: You're right. *Grabs bat* *Smashes TV repeatively* THERES- TOO- MUCH- VIOLENCE- ON- TV- ANYWAY! Meap: Meap... *Walks away* Translator: Hey guys, while you were gone, I returned Computer to the hospital and got rid of Floating Mario Head. Zenta: What's you do to him? Translator's Flashback: Mario Head: *is strapped to a rocket which is flying to Mars* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Now... Translator: Ehh... I forgot. Hey why is the TV smashed? Meap: *Comes back with a pack of Pika-Chew* Meap? Two Days Later... Doctor: Ok, Computer, you are healed! My Computer: Yay! *Checks out of hospital* At the Clam Farm... Zenta: Hey guys, My Computer is back! NBC Turkey, Pops, Translator, Clams: YAAAAYYY! Meap: *Becomes huge* MEEAAPPP!!!! *Echoes* Zenta, My Computer, Translator, Clams: O_O Italian Dog Head: RUFF! Zenta: Oh great another floating head? Meap: *Grows a long tail and gets big muscles* Meap: MEEEAAAPPPPP!!!! *Echoes* Zenta: ...set the terror level to code brown, cause I gotta change my pants. *Leaves* My Computer: *Makes Portal* Who want's to come with me? Translator: Only if there's churros! My Computer: Done! *Goes in* Part 13: On da Mewn My Computer, Translator, Zenta, and Italian Dog Head exits portal My Computer: Where are we? Translator: Behind some shiny wall of psycic energy. My Computer: No, Translator, that's not it. E.T: Phone Home! My Computer and Translator: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Italian Dog Head: *High-pitched, mimicking scream* Aaahh. My Computer: Who are you. E.T: Eat Tea. Translator: *Munches on tea cup* What? Meap appears from a portal Meap: MEEAAAPPPP *Echoes* E.T: Phone Home. Meap: *Eats Reese's Pieces* E.T: REESE'S PIECES; MUST HAVE! *Grabs package* Meap: MEEEAAAPPPP *Echoes* *Flicks E.T. off package* E.T: Regret notheeennnggggggg... My Computer: *Stares at Italian Dog Head* Ok you're really getting on my nerves. *Throws Italian Dog Head over the horizon* Meap: MEEAAAPP *Echoes* Zenta falls out of a portal Zenta: Meap flicked E.T. to the other side of the Moon? My Computer: Yep. Zenta: I knew this day would come. Meap: *Eats a Mini Reese's Cup* *Shrinks a bit* Zenta: That's it, that's the answer! Zenta: MEAP! EAT AS MANY MINI CANDIES AS YOU CAN! Meap: MEAAPP!!! *Eats a mini Mily Way* *Shrinks a bit more* Meap: *Eats mini Reese's Pieces* E.T: REESE'S PIECES!!!! *Runs at Meap* Meap: MEEAAPP!! *Flicks E.T. over the horizon* E.T: PIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEECCCcceess...... Meap: *Shrinks more* MEAAP!! *Eats more mini candies* Meap: *Returns to normal size* Meap: Meap! Zenta: Yayz. So, how is that guy still alive? Translator: Who? Zenta: That guy. *Points to Hippie* Hippie: It's a conspiracy, man! Translator: I dunno. He hasn't been confronted by an angry mob I guess. Zenta: *Facepalm* Not that, he doesn't have a space suit and niether do we! Translator: Oops. Everyone dies. Fortunately that wasn't real. Heres what really happened: Meap: *Returns to normal size* Meap: Meap! Zenta, My Computer, and Translator: YAY!! Translator: Let's celebrate with churros! Zenta: Not the churro gag again! My Computer: How about waffles? Zenta: Nope. My Computer: Pancakes? Zenta: Nope. Steve: Gummi Bears? Zenta: Sure. Zenta: Hey I got a question. Translator: What? Zenta: How did space suits appear on us when we went through the portal? Translator: I dunno. Translator: Hey look a random button! Zenta: Can I press it? My Computer: I'll press it! *Presses it* *Teleports* Zenta: *GASP!* Part 14: Angry Turds (And Meap Finds his Translator) My Computer: *Appears* Oh... where am I now? Plungers fire at Toilets My Computer: Oh Cool! My Computer: *Sees button* Oh sweet another button! *Presses it* My Computer: I feel funny... it looks like I see the whole game. Plunger 1: You do. You're the player now. My Computer: Sweet! Zenta: This is NOT sweet! I'm a plunger!!! My Computer: *Fiddles with Slingshot* *Slingshot fires Plunger 1* Plunger 1: WEEEEE! *Lands* Game: Plunger Landed 6 Feet Away My Computer: BOO! Translator: *Appears* What? Translator: Ooh, a button *Presses it* My Computer: Aww D: Translator: Yay, I'm omniscient! *Fires plunger* *Plunger lands* Game: Plunger Landed 2 Feet Away Translator: YAY! Meap: *Appears* Meap! Zenta: IDK about you, but I want to put a random E.T. reference in this story. Meap: Meap! *Pulls out picture of a bike* Zenta: Yay, flying bikes! Translator: Hey, that was on a Phineas and Ferb special too! Bike randomly appears Plunger Lands on Bike Game: Plunger Landed 7 Feet Away Translator: YAY! Meap: MEAP! *picks up mustache* Meap: *In robotic voice* At last! My endless search is done! Oops, just a sec *Adjusts mustache* Meap: *In normal Meap voice* Finally! Hey, Zenta? Zenta: *Taping paper wings to a bike* Yeah? Meap: ...nevermind. Zenta: This part sucks. Lets go into SPACE!! Meap: Ok. *Looks at bike* *Bikes wing falls off* Lets... just... take the stairs. Part 15: Meap is Space Translator: Ahh, my old enemy... STAIRS... *Starts climbing* Everyone else starts climbing My Computer: Hey, how are there stairs that go into space anyway? Zenta: I think it's best not to question. Meap: Agreed. Three hours later My Computer: So how far did we go? Zenta: Jussstt abouuutttttttttt two steps. *Camera pans out to show them two steps from the ground* Meap: Let's just take my ship. Later... Everyone is cramped in the ship Zenta: Your feet taste like pancakes! My Computer: I don't have any feet! And if I did, they wouldn't be pancakes... Meap: Don't fret, boys. *Presses button* Ship grows Zenta: Wow, epic! Meap: My good friend, Phineas and Ferb added that feature. Translator: Cool. Meap: *Presses another button* TV appears Zenta: YAY! Does it have the Compliens Show? Meap: As long as we don't get more than 18 miles from the Exosphere. Zenta: Why? Meap: It uses satelite cable. Translator: *Steals remote* I'm going to watch The Face Banks Show. My Computer: But I want to watch The U SUCK Show! Translator: it was cancelled though! My Computer: WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 9001 Trillion Light Years Away Alien: *Hears the NOOO* What the flagnarg? Back der Ship crashed into cable sattelite TV goes static My Computer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Back at teh 9001 Trillion Light Years Away planet Alien: *Hears the NOOO* Alien 2: What the spaceballs is wrong? Alien: I felt... a disturbance... And back at Meap's Ship Translator: No Face Banks Show? Zenta: -_-....... AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGG- Back at teh back at teh 9001 Trillion Light Years Away planet Alien: *Hears the AUUUGG* o-o take me to a hospital... Part 16: Phillip the Magic Nickel Translator: Gentlemen, meet Phillip the Magic Nickel! Zenta: Jake, that's a regular nickel. Translator: MY NAME IS HAROLD!!!!!! Computer: WTF? How did we come back to earth?? Meap: Because I summoned the I Like Trains kid! BWAHAHA! Translator: No you didn't. Meap: DANGIT! LE COFFEEBREAK Zenta: Let's go to Mochlum's Mochas! Meap: What is "coffee"? My Computer: Hurr. Zenta: This was a short part, dontjathink? Hey I wonder how the Fourth Wall is doing. At a hospital... Fourth Wall: YAY I'VE BEEN REPAIRED! Fourth Wall: (breaks) Fourth Wall: DANGIT Part 17: The Castle Zenta: Let's go in that castle! My Computer: Okei :D Meap: But what's in there? Translator: Something awesome :D (Everyone goes inside) Translator: Okay, Phillip, use your magic to deflect the ghosts!!! Everyone: ... My Computer: What is that?? Meap: It's BEN from Treasure Planet!!! My Computer: No... but, uh, thank you. Thing: I am Kenny the Happy Robot :D Zenta: Join the club, we got jackets. Meap: No we don't! Zenta: *Is wearing three jackets* DANGIT. Floating Mario Head: Friends, meet my-a cousin, Giant Floating Baby Head! Giant Floating Baby Head: GAGAGANAAAAA *whines, coos and does all thuz baby noises and stuff* Kenny: OOH! Can I summon the I Like Trains Kid? :D Zenta: No. Kenny: DANGIT Zenta: Why is everyone saying DANGIT now??? Category:Random Works! Category:Stories Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines Category:An Epic Story Of Meap Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Meap Category:Compliens Category:Regular Show Category:Random Category:Sonic Category:The Floating Mario Head Category:Pokemon Category:Aliens Category:E.T. Category:Tornadospeed's Abandoned Projects